pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Red Death (Ace)
As naming the man in this picture the Red Death is my own creation for his entry on my webpages, the name in relation to the art and article would not be public domain though based on public domain material (just as Marvel's Orphan of Children is the public domain character Amazing Man, referencing that name would still be referencing work that IS copyrighted). I have no problem with you using the name in your article and my site is intended to be one as resource, but as this site is for just the "Public Domain Super Heroes", including it and any original names other people come up with for un-named characters implies the name is free and clear. Anyone choosing to use him named as such would be stepping on some copyright issues. The entry needs to reflect more than that the name is just conjecture based on his appearance but where that conjecture comes from, specifically not from this site which by its very nature implies free and clear use. Anyone wanting to use the villain in their own copyrighted protected stories would need to come up with their own name and not that of the Red Death. 16:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ed Love Hey Ed thanks for bring this to my attention. I'll go through any of these pages and try and add a more detailed explaination of the new names for these unamed characters inculding where it originates from and the fact that any indiviual wanting to use the character should come up with a new name since the names you or others gave are not from the original source amterial but was used to give the page a name so it could be created. Though to clarify an issue though a name cannot be copyrighted, only trademarked. I digress though I'll have the problem fixed and thanks for all the hard work on your site. It is a fantastic resource. Crimsoncrusader 03:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the edits. Yeah, I know that the name by itself cannot be copyrighted, but as it is a unique detail I created for my site, it does extend some copyright protection so I thought a bit of clarification was in order. Didn't want to give people the wrong idea about things and would hate to see the character sporting a name I gave him pop up in Project Superpowers and make them a bunch of money :) But, someone could feel free to name another unrelated character Red Death no problem. By itself, it's hardly a unique name. As you can see with also the case of the Hypnotist, it's not like I spend a whole lot of time coming up with them, just something that seems readily appropriate. As you note, it's more a place-holder, easy reference than anything else (and an established name I can refer to if I decide to make use of them myself), don't really want a whole line of characters just called "Un-named", already have too many generic doctors and professors. 13:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Ed Love